


A Brother's Worry

by Cat2000



Series: Redeeming Grant [56]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this ficSummary: 56th in the Redeeming Grant series. Erik learns and adjusts to not being alone.





	A Brother's Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Spanking; suggested violence.

It was supposed to be a time to relax; to get to know his new brothers better and spend time with Shuri and Nakia. But T'Challa was feeling anything but relaxed as he received yet another report of a man killed in a style very similar to Erik's MO.

 

They might have been enemies at one time, but T'Challa trusted his brother. Knew that Erik wasn't responsible for this. Which left the concerning question of _who was_.

 

The only reason Erik didn't turn around and flee was because he knew T'Challa trusted and believed him innocent. Unfortunately, the king was in the minority. Erik knew he'd need to clear his name if he ever wanted to be accepted by the Wakandans. Mind made up, he went searching for his youngest cousin, Shuri.

 

T'Challa had fully intended to talk to his brother; check if Erik had any idea of who might be framing him. However, being back in Wakanda meant his attention was divided; every time he intended to seek Erik out, one of his people would come to him to solve one problem or another.

 

***

 

Shuri had been more than willing to help Erik hack into the investigator's files. The information gathered gave Erik an idea who might be behind the murders. Unfortunately, in order to check out his theory, he needed to leave Wakanda and go to South Korea. He was making his way to a private plane when Shuri snuck up beside him.

 

"You aren't going without me! You'd not get back in and then T'Challa would be very irritable!" Shuri snarked, entering the cockpit behind him. She smiled when all he did was sigh and hand her a headset.

 

Soon, they were taking off and speeding past the country's border.

 

***

 

By the time T'Challa was able to pull himself away from the people who wanted to speak to him and look properly for Erik, he couldn't find any sign of his brother. He began to try and contact him.

 

***

 

Erik had turned his cell phone off while flying and once he'd landed, he'd considered it too risky to carry his phone on him, so left it on the plane.

 

Shuri had followed his lead and left her phone on the plane as well. She figured, next to her brother and the Dora Milaje, Erik was likely the safest person in the world she could be with. It wasn't like they'd both gone off alone with no way to get help. They'd gone off together with no way to contact help; but between the two of them, would they really need help? She doubted it.

 

Of course, that was before Erik asked his contact his questions and discovered said contact was actually helping the one framing Erik for murder. "Tell me again why you could not tell T'Challa who you suspected so he could have investigators look into it?" she groused, as they ducked into, yet another garbage strewn back alley to avoid capture.

 

"Because unless T'Challa or Everett investigated my suspicions, no one else would give it the consideration needed and would have given up too soon to gather proof!" Eric sighed as he helped her over a suspicious puddle.

 

"I hope this evidence we have is enough proof. I'm not certain we could get any more. Since they know we figured them out..." Shuri sighed and pulled him back in time to avoid being doused with a pot full of whatever was leaving behind those suspicious puddles.

 

Erik wrinkled his nose in distaste, nodding his thanks to Shuri. "You and me both, sister. But our evidence won't matter if we can't get back to the plane. There are ten miles between us and it... and our foe has hired at least fifty mercenaries to stand between us and our escape. And last mercenary made connection..." He grimaced.

 

Shuri turned wide eyes on him. "You were hit? With what? Did they poison you?" Her voice managed to stay low, so only Erik would hear, but fear and worry was still clear.

 

"It was a cut from a knife. Not poisonous, not too deep, but deep enough to risk infection. And as we have no antibiotics or medicine and we are filthy..." Erik swallowed. "We need to move as fast as possible so that should I fall ill, you can get to the plane without me...."

 

Shuri scowled, snorting. "If you think I will leave you behind to face my brother's wrath on my own, you must already be delirious with infection!"

 

"I love you too, sis!" Erik grinned, knowing that's what she meant.

 

Gritting his teeth and helping Shuri avoid another puddle, they continued their escape.

 

***

 

T'Challa's worry and concern grew as he failed to contact Erik. And now Shuri was missing, too. He sent a quick message to Everett, asking his other brother to come and meet him, and then headed to the planes...where he wasn't too surprised to learn that Erik had taken one. He could only assume that Shuri had accompanied their brother.

 

"I've already requested the missing plane to be tracked and have the location sent to us..." Everett said calmly, as he met T'Challa at the airfield. "They didn't have an exact location when I left, but they were able to tell me they are in South Korea somewhere. They should have an exact location by the time we are in the air and flying...."

 

"Thank you," T'Challa responded, immediately heading onto one of the closest planes. He waited just long enough for Everett to join him before setting a course for South Korea.

 

"And... here are the coordinates for where they stashed their plane. It's about five miles out of this tiny town, which is about five miles out of this city.... Why does this city's name look so familiar?" Everett muttered the last to himself.

 

T'Challa glanced at his brother, but didn't make any comment as he brought the plane in to land, out of sight of any of the locals. He wasted no time in exiting and activating his suit.

 

"You want me to go with you, or stay here and guard the planes in case they get back before you find them?" Everett asked solicitously. He was under no illusions that he'd be able to keep up with T'Challa if the King started running, so he wanted to be where he'd be most useful.

 

"Stay here," T'Challa answered. "I'll call you if I need you." He began to head in the direction he hoped his other brother and sister had gone in.

 

Everett nodded and prepared to tether the one ship to the other, slightly larger plane. He had a feeling T'Challa wouldn't want to let his siblings out of sight once he'd retrieved them and if their transport was already connected to the King's transport and ready to go, then neither of them would be able to argue about not having time to connect them, or argue about who was going to fly where. In fact... "Everett to Okoye. I'm setting up the prince and princess' transport to auto-pilot. If you want to keep an eye on it and bring it in for landing once it is close enough?" He went into the tinier vessel and gathered up any belongings that Erik or Shuri might want when they returned, then exited and closed the ship so that the auto-pilot could fly it back to Wakanda, where Okoye would take over control. "There. Now they have to fly back with T'Challa and I. There isn't any other plane to go back in." He grinned impishly, going back into the larger transport and waiting for further instructions.

 

T'Challa tried really hard not to let his worry and fear for his siblings dictate how he handled things. They had left of their own free will, it seemed...but not taken any form of communication with them. Which meant he was thinking about the worst possible things that could happen to them.

 

***

 

While T'Challa was making his way in what he assumed was the direction they'd headed, Erik and Shuri were making their way back to where they'd left their ship. They weren't going nearly as quickly as Erik would have liked. He could feel infection trying to form in the cut, the slight ache and heat informing him that he hadn't been wrong about the filth getting into the wound. He tried not to worry his sister, though. They were moving as quickly as they were able and she was determined not to leave him behind and go ahead, despite his attempts to convince her to do so. He tried yet again. "If you leave me and get to the ship, you can call in help and then come back for me..." He added to the other reasons he'd given her for abandoning him and making her escape.

 

She just glared at him. "If they caught you, I would not be able to know where they took you and would not be able to forgive myself. At least this way, they have to fight both of us if they attack..." she murmured. "...And we are closer, even if we are not as close as you would have wished. We only have six miles left to reach the transport, as we have reached the tiny village we passed on our way to the city...."

 

***

 

T'Challa sped up, running fast so he could cover more ground, constantly searching for any sign of his brother and sister. He refused to allow himself to consider either of them might be hurt; he _had_ to get them both back.

 

***

 

"Maybe we can get some water and bandage the wound before we continue the rest of the way..." Shuri suggested, as they passed what appeared to be a tiny shop.

 

Erik shook his head. "No time. They could catch us if we stopped for long enough to do that...." Even if they were moving slower than he'd like, they were still moving. To wash and bandage the knife wound would take at least half an hour, if not longer. Long enough for anyone following them to catch up to them.

 

***

 

Spotting the small village, T'Challa decided to check there, in the hopes that his siblings might have gone through...or be there. It wasn't very big and he figured it wouldn't take him long to search it.

 

***

 

"We're stopping and getting water and bandages. I'll take care of the wound once we are in the air, so that more time won't be lost, but we don't have anything to care for the wound on the ship. We can't leave it till we get home. Infection will have gotten too firm a grip on you if we do that..." Shuri ignored Erik's protest and went into the tiny shop, grabbing several bottles of water, a roll of bandages, a washcloth and basin and a jar of fever medication, just in case. Erik stood outside, hidden, but watching carefully to make certain their enemies didn't sneak up on them.

 

***

 

It didn't take long for T'Challa to move through the tiny village. As he reached the shop, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he quickly headed in the direction he thought he'd glimpsed his brother.

 

Erik was focused on the shadows and hidden areas in the village, the surrounding tree line; he wasn't focused on the very visible road, because his enemies would not come at him visibly. He knew this. As a result, he didn't notice T'Challa walking to him. The tiny chirp Shuri let out when she stepped out of the shop next to him was the first alert he got that maybe he should have been watching the road.

 

"Brother..." Shuri managed to get out of a suddenly tight throat. The look of worry and fear on T'Challa's face was not something she'd wanted to see. Not only because she didn't particularly like scaring and worrying her eldest brother, but because when she scared and worried him, it usually meant consequences that she would not be happy about.

 

Erik just blinked owlishly at his brother. "You came after us...." was all he could think to say.

 

"Of course I did," T'Challa replied seriously. "You're my family." He stepped forward to hug them both tight; so tight, that it probably betrayed just how worried and scared he'd been for them.

 

Shuri hugged her brother tightly back, then stepped away so he could hug Erik. She waited for Erik to tell T'Challa he was wounded, prepared to do so herself if the other man didn't say anything.

 

Erik hadn't planned to hide his injury exactly, but he hadn't planned to let T'Challa know he was hurt in the way he ended up doing so either. When T'Challa wrapped his arms tightly around him and squeezed, Erik squeaked, then whimpered, unable to stop the sounds before they escaped his throat. So much for telling T'Challa he'd been cut but that it was nothing to worry about. A hug wouldn't have caused that reaction if it wasn't very painful and something to worry about.

 

T'Challa reacted immediately, moving back to eye his brother with concern. "You're injured?" He began to check Erik over, finding the injury. He held his hand out for the supplies Shuri had brought.

 

"We don't have time to take care of it now..." Erik protested, though not as firmly as he had argued against Shuri. If T'Challa decided it would be cared for now, there was little Erik could do. His brother was in charge.

 

Shuri just handed over all the items she'd just bought without question or word.

 

"I am not going to leave your wound untended, brother." T'Challa began treating it, as carefully as possible.

 

"Yessir..." Erik mumbled, then sighed, ignoring Shuri's maniacal grin at his quick capitulation to T'Challa.

 

It didn't take T'Challa as long as Erik feared it might for the wound to be cleaned and bandaged. Shuri had even somehow managed to find a small tube of antibiotic ointment that T'Challa could smear over the wound to at least try and negate some of the chance of infection. They couldn't do stitches, but their medical facility back in Wakanda could take care of the need for that and eliminate the possibility of it scarring.

 

As soon as he was satisfied that Erik's wound was as well tended as it could be, T'Challa wrapped an arm each around his wayward siblings' shoulders so he could guide them out of the village, staying on his guard in case there was any kind of pursuit.

 

"I know who set me up..." Erik said softly... "We have proof. Unfortunately, the contact I used to get the proof and information was actually working with the one trying to frame me...." His voice was chagrined that he hadn't even considered the possibility of someone betraying him. "I don't know if the proof is enough to set the people's minds at ease, but..." He watched as Shuri quietly handed T'Challa the thumb drive and the tiny statue that contained all their proof.

 

"I'll take care of it." T'Challa put the items away safely, still sticking close to his siblings. He was finally beginning to calm down from his sense of fear, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of either of them.

 

Erik, despite not wanting to seem overly reliant on his family and wanting to seem as if he was alright, found himself leaning into T'Challa as they moved toward their destination. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder frequently, however. The mercenaries following them wouldn't have stopped just because the Wakandan king showed up.

 

T'Challa kept as much of his attention on their surroundings as he did on his wayward siblings, ready in case anyone attempted to attack. He called Everett. "Make sure the plane is ready," he informed his brother.

 

"Everything is set to go. You just have to get your butts back inside..." Everett replied cheekily.

 

"That's good to know," T'Challa replied, with a trace of amusement, as he sped up his steps to make sure they could reach the plane without incident.

 

Shuri kept up with her brother's faster movement without problem.

 

Erik grit his teeth and forced himself to move faster without complaint or making noise, though it was difficult. His fear that the mercenaries would catch up to them before they reached the plane ended up being unrealized, though. They kept up a steady pace and while a little over an hour wasn't a short time, it was a very short time when you are moving while wounded. By the time T'Challa had dragged them up onto the plane and Everett was taking off, Erik had to _think_ in order to keep himself breathing normally. Otherwise, he'd have been gasping and moaning as they ran to the plane. As it was, once they were inside safely and he was buckled up for take-off, he couldn't stop the whimper that passed his lips.

 

As soon as it was safe to do so, T'Challa left his seat and headed to Erik's side, his face full of concern for his brother as he reached out to check on Erik's wound and make sure the bandage hadn't loosened during their dash.

 

"I think the bandage held, brother. It just aches, is all..." Erik admitted. He didn't like admitting weakness, but something told him that T'Challa would not be happy if he hid anything further from him.

 

"I still want to make sure," T'Challa replied. "And while I'm doing that...one of you can explain to me exactly what you were thinking and what happened."

 

"Yessir..." Erik agreed, much more easily than he normally might have. He knew he was in trouble and he didn't want to add to his brother's ire by being needlessly obstinate. Taking a slow and careful breath, he removed his shirt so that T'Challa could more easily see and treat the wound.

 

Shuri's eyes widened as she saw how bad the cut truly was. "You said it wasn't that deep!" she accused, horrified.

 

"I could still move and breathe and wasn't losing so much blood I passed out, so I assumed it wasn't..." Erik wrinkled his nose. He wasn't really able to see the wound himself, as it was to the side and closer to his back than his stomach.

 

Swallowing, Shuri shook her head and began to explain to T'Challa what they had planned to do, why they had done it and why they had kept it a secret. She explained why they had left their phones behind in the plane. She then told him how Erik had been betrayed and that the man killing all those people had hired mercenaries to keep them from taking their proof back to Wakanda; and how Erik had been hurt by said mercenaries.

 

T'Challa listened, even as he carefully checked the wound and rebandaged where he needed to. "Why didn't either of you tell me what you had planned? Or even take a phone with you so I had a way of contacting you?"

 

Shuri wrinkled her nose. Either her brother was so worried about Erik that he hadn't even heard when she'd explained both of those questions to him... or he was trying to catch her in a lie. She decided to not be offended and give him the benefit of the doubt, assuming he was worried about Erik. And repeated her original explanations. "We didn't tell you because we knew you were so busy with Wakandan business. Plus...people would not be able to accuse you of fabricating evidence if you were not there when it was found. Although that reasoning seems a bit flawed, or at least useless now, since you ended up coming after us anyway. We didn't take our phones off the plane because we were afraid if we were searched and those searching us found them, they would immediately realize where we were from and our trying to hide our identities would become moot. And truthfully, we never expected to get into a situation where we needed help, so didn't think we'd need to contact anyone with them; and we... well, we didn't want to have to explain to you what we were up to until we were back, because if you ordered us home...."

 

"Sneaking out is one thing. Outright disobedience another..." Erik whispered.

 

"Either way, you both put yourselves into a dangerous situation that could have been avoided." T'Challa sighed. "You were hurt, Erik...it could have been a lot worse. I could have lost both of you. And that wouldn't have been acceptable."

 

"Yessir." Erik glanced down.

 

"Yes, brother..." Shuri responded quietly, but faced her brother. "I should have let you know what was occurring, but I do not regret joining Erik. He needed me!"

 

Erik looked up at that, but didn't dispute it. He likely would have been caught if it hadn't been for Shuri.

 

"He needed me, too," T'Challa said. "You both needed me. And you shouldn't have kept this a secret from me. Something could have happened, and I wouldn't have known if I hadn't realized you'd both gone."

 

"Yes, brother," two subdued voices answered in unison. This time, Shuri looked down as well.

 

"As soon as we get back to Wakanda, I'm going to make sure your injury is completely treated," T'Challa said to Erik, before addressing both of them. "And then we're going to have a discussion."

 

Erik winced. "Can't we have the discussion now? We already know what will be discussed and... I... I find myself wanting to get it over with. So nothing is between us..." he admitted hesitantly.

 

Shuri didn't look as eager to get things over and done with; as far as she was concerned, she'd put off 'discussing' things with her brother for forever, if given a choice, but she didn't say anything against Erik's request. He did look as if he dreaded having to wait.

 

"I don't want to put anymore strain on your wound," T'Challa said. "I'm concerned about hurting you further. But if you truly don't feel you can wait, we can take care of it now."

 

Erik winced, then looked up into T'Challa's eyes. "I will wait if you think I should. It won't be easy, but... I've already caused enough problems because of being unable to admit I'm not infallible. Whatever you think is best, I will obey, brother..." he whispered.

 

Shuri let out a tiny sigh that maybe she'd have time to try and convince T'Challa she didn't need to 'discuss' things with him.

 

T'Challa gently squeezed Erik's hand. "We'll wait until you can be treated properly, so I can be reassured you will have no lasting harm."

 

Erik nodded at T'Challa, squeezing his hand back. If Shuri hadn't been watching, he might have shifted closer to his brother for a snuggle, but he was trying to act brave for her benefit, so she wouldn't worry that he'd been wounded.

 

Shuri smiled brightly at her brother, convinced she had time to convince him everything was fine and he didn't need to do anything else. "I will go sit with 'Flyboy', if I am excused?" she said to T'Challa.

 

"Flyboy? When did I become Flyboy?!" Everett called back, betraying the fact he'd been listening in.

 

"When I realized how good you are at flying airplanes, of course!" Shuri grinned again, standing and making her way to the co-pilot seat so she could sit next to Everett.

 

With a quiet sigh, T'Challa moved to sit by Erik, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders and hugging him close. "I am very glad you're safe," he said quietly to Erik.

 

"I know it isn't enough to say I am sorry... but I am..." Erik whispered. "I did not intend to worry you. I really did want to help. I do not know why I believed doing so without telling you was a good idea, though. I can see now that it wasn't..." Erik sighed and let himself lean into T'Challa.

 

T'Challa hugged him tightly. "I am just so very relieved to have you safe and back, my brother," he whispered. "I love you."

 

"I love you too..." Erik let his head fall onto T'Challa's shoulder. "Our discussion... it's gonna hurt, isn't it?" he couldn't help but ask wryly. He knew he deserved for it to hurt, after worrying and hiding things from his brother, his _king_.

 

"Yes." Tightening his arms around Erik, T'Challa continued, "I'm going to put you over my knee, take your pants down and spank you. But then that'll be an end to it. I won't stop loving you. You'll still be my brother."

 

Erik flushed at the detailed description of what he had coming, but he didn't pull away or argue. "Yeah. I deserve it after what I did..." he whispered. "...My brother. I had no right to leave you out of the plans. Had no right to take off without... without speaking with you and gaining your permission."

 

"Exactly. You had _no right_." T'Challa held up their linked hands. "This is us now. Linked together. Your actions affect me. You aren't alone. You don't have to handle things alone. And if you forget that, I'll just keep on reminding you until it becomes instinct to come to me first."

 

Erik swallowed, looking at their linked hands. Then he nodded. "I may need more than one reminding, brother. I have worked alone for far too long..." he whispered, his voice catching.

 

"I know. And I understand. And I will continue reminding you each and every time it is necessary." As Shuri and Everett were both up front and couldn't see, T'Challa gently guided Erik onto his lap, still keeping their hands linked.

 

"You'll remind me by word and action..." Erik didn't fight T'Challa moving him and in fact relaxed once in position. "...Making my butt sore so I remember every time I sit..." He tried to sound offended or put out by the idea, but he couldn't be. Not really. Of all the things T'Challa could do to show his displeasure with his actions, a sore backside was mild, and a lot less than Erik suspected he deserved. "Reminded every time it stings that I should have come to you and told you what I wanted to do. Shouldn't have hidden it from you..." He wrapped his arms around his brother and pressed closer. "I really am sorry, brother. I don't mean to be forgetful of my duty to you... the need for me to keep you informed. I wish it was easier for me to let go and be open and honest. I've been the opposite for so long, I don't know how you can trust me...." He blinked back unexpected tears.

 

"I trust you and I love you. Because you are my family and I need you." T'Challa let his hand stroke gently over the front of Erik's thigh. "No matter what, even if I have to remind you every day...turn you over my knee every day...it won't change anything." Even if the tone was mildly joking, the words were seriously meant. He gently squeezed Erik's thigh.

 

Erik looked up at that, a little nervously. Joking tone or not, he could hear the serious intent behind the words. "You would do that? If you felt I needed it, you would spank me every day until I learned?" The words were whispered so softly, only T'Challa would hear them and he only heard them because they were said close to his ear.

 

"Yes, brother. I would." T'Challa whispered the words back just as quietly, his caressing of Erik's thigh becoming a bit firmer.

 

Erik swallowed and closed his eyes, saying faintly, "Maybe I need that. I don't want to forget again, T'Challa... I want to do what I'm expected to... to be a good brother and not scare you..."

 

"If you think you might need it." T'Challa whispered the words in Erik's ear, still continuing the firm stroking. "To go over my knee every day, so you remember every time you sit down...that you're my brother and I am who you are supposed to get help from. No matter what happens."

 

"I don't _want_ to need it, but I don't know how else I'll remember..." Erik admitted quietly.

 

T'Challa pulled Erik closer and tighter, beginning to gently stroke and caress his other thigh. "We'll deal with your actions today and then decide how best to make sure it doesn't happen again."

 

"Okay, brother." Erik slumped against T'Challa, accepting the affection and trying to get a bit of rest before they landed. His wound was beginning to itch and he felt slightly chilled. "I think I might be infected..." he admitted reluctantly.

 

T'Challa's arm encircled Erik's waist, fingers stroking over his back. "When we get back to Wakanda, the wound will be properly treated." Looking around, he noticed a blanket and retrieved it, draping it over his brother while still leaving enough room to allow him to continue stroking and rubbing over Erik's thighs and down his legs.

 

Erik couldn't help but relax further as the blanket warmed him. He let his head rest on his brother's shoulder once more. "Why do you like rubbing my thighs and legs so much?" he asked curiously. He liked the affection, but he didn't understand the reason for it. It was a more possessive type of affection, though. Maybe that had something to do with it. T'Challa staking claim to him in a way that made him feel good and left no doubt who he belonged to.

 

"Because you're my brother... _mine_ ," T'Challa said softly. "I want to give you affection. And I also want to make it clear that you belong with me." He gently squeezed down Erik's thighs and legs.

 

Erik swallowed again. "I belong with you because I'm yours..." Erik whispered, relaxing a little bit more.

 

"Exactly, brother." T'Challa continued to gently stroke and rub and squeeze down Erik's thighs and legs, letting his head rest gently against his brother's.

 

"And you can be as affectionate as you want, because I'm yours..." Erik whispered, smiling crookedly. The affection took some getting used to. Part of him kept wanting to shift away from the rubbing, stroking and squeezing. Especially when it was on his thighs, as that wasn't a type of affection he was used to. But the other part felt comforted by it and he didn't feel good, so comfort was nice.

 

T'Challa nuzzled against Erik's head. "I like giving you affection, brother." He let his hands continue to slide over his brother's thighs. "I love you. And it feels good to hold you like this."

 

Erik slumped against T'Challa, letting his brother take his full weight. "I like it too..." he admitted, almost bashfully, completely unlike his normal confident, cocky self.

 

T'Challa gave his thighs a firm squeeze and then some more strokes and rubs. "I've got you, brother. And I won't let you go."

 

"Promise?" Erik asked sleepily.

 

"I _promise_." T'Challa kissed his brother's head. "I love you. And it feels good to be able to hold you and know that you're safe." He continued to stroke and rub down Erik's thighs and legs, tugging his brother closer so they were pressed together, and he was supporting Erik's full weight.

 

"I'm safe because of you..." Erik's whispered against his brother's neck. "I don't think we'd have made it without you.... I... I saw some of the mercenaries at the village. When they saw you, they turned around and ran..." He swallowed. "Didn't say anything cuz didn't wanna scare Shuri and I figured you had already seen them...."

 

T'Challa nodded, pressing another kiss to his brother's head. "I love you. I'm glad I was able to bring you back safely. And I'm going to make sure you're fully healed." He continued the gentle affection, stroking down Erik's legs on either side and then returning to his thighs to squeeze them.

 

"Love you too, brother..." Erik managed to whisper, before falling asleep.

 

Shuri had been glancing back periodically. Once she noticed Erik sleeping, she carefully moved back into the seat next to T'Challa. "He was very protective of me. But he didn't seem to know how to respond to my being protective of him..." she whispered sadly.

 

Sighing, she kissed T'Challa on the cheek. "Flyboy says we will be arriving back home in thirty minutes...." Smiling, she stood and went back up to the cockpit to keep Everett company, so T'Challa could continue snuggling their brother.

 

T'Challa nodded in acknowledgement to Shuri's words and continued to hold onto Erik, cuddling him tightly and affectionately.

 

Thirty minutes later, Everett was expertly landing their aircraft and opening the hatch. He'd called ahead to have some of the healers meet them at the plane with a stretcher for Erik. Maybe the younger man didn't need a stretcher, but the way he'd been fitfully sleeping in T'Challa's arms indicated he did, so Everett arranged for one without bothering to ask.

 

Shuri stayed by her older brother's side, even as Erik snuggled more firmly into his arms. Everett moved up onto Shuri's other side and put an arm around her shoulders. "He'll be okay..." he whispered, as the hatch finished its opening.

 

T'Challa carefully lifted Erik into his arms, standing up. He decided he could carry his brother, so that Erik wouldn't have to be separated from him.

 

A few eyebrows were raised as the king carried his brother to the medical area instead of putting him onto the stretcher, but no one said anything. Soon, the doctors were treating the knife wound and resulting infection, while Erik's family waited outside the room. Except for T'Challa. T'Challa wasn't made to wait outside.

 

T'Challa didn't leave Erik's side, though he was careful not to get in the healer's way, wanting his brother to know he was there. That he wasn't alone anymore.

 

A short while later, the healer smiled at the king. "The knife wound has been mended. The infection is under control. You will need to make certain he drinks this at every meal for the next ten days, but he should be fine..." She handed him a packet with instructions on how to make it into a drink.

 

"Thank you." T'Challa relaxed, obviously relieved, and moved closer to Erik, stroking his brother's head.

 

The rest of the family was allowed in to see their brother as well. When Erik woke up, it was to T'Challa stroking his head and his other brother, mother and sister giving him big grins.

 

"Now that we know he's alright, I'll just go submit the evidence found to our investigator so they can clear him of those murders..." Everett said to T'Challa. At his older brother's nod of agreement, he took the Queen Mother's arm and escorted her out of the room.

 

Shuri bit her lip. "I guess I should go wait in my quarters till I am summoned..." She sighed.

 

"I will come and speak to you soon," T'Challa promised, before addressing Erik, taking his hand. "How are you feeling, brother?"

 

"Much better..." Erik said honestly. "You were with me the whole time?"

 

"I wouldn't have _ever_ left your side," T'Challa replied. "I love you. Your safety and wellbeing is so important to me."

 

Erik nodded, smiling. "I know... I... I can feel that..." Biting his lip, he glanced at the door before looking back at his brother. "Are... are you going to hold me accountable now?" He swallowed.

 

Stroking Erik's head, T'Challa said softly, "As you're still recovering, I think it might be best to speak to our sister first. But if you feel up to it, I'll take you to my room; and that way, I can keep you close."

 

"It won't bother you?" Erik asked hesitantly. He wasn't certain he should _want_ to stay in his brother's quarters with him. Even though he did. Very much so.

 

"I _want_ you to stay with me, brother," T'Challa answered. "Because I want to keep you close to me."

 

"I want that too," Erik admitted. He carefully dressed in the clothing that had been brought for him, then leaned on his brother, waiting for T'Challa to lead him to where he wanted him.

 

T'Challa wrapped his arm around Erik's waist, guiding his brother to his own room, hugging him close against his side.

 

****

 

Shuri paced back and forth in her room. She couldn't believe she was in her room waiting for her big brother to come 'talk' to her. It had been a good thing she'd gone with Erik! If she hadn't been there, he would have been killed by those mercenaries, not just wounded. She was certain of it. As for leaving without T'Challa's permission or a way for him to contact her, leaving the phone had made sense when Erik explained why and Shuri was old enough to do things without permission! She didn't even ask their mother when she decided to do things now.

 

Mother! Maybe Shuri should appeal to her to step in and point out to T'Challa that he was being too controlling and protective. "...No... that won't work. He'd prolly convince her _he_ was right, and she'd decide to have her _own_ talk with us..." she grumbled under her breath. "Then Erik'd be mad at me...."

 

Making sure his brother was settled and as comfortable as it was possible to be, T'Challa didn't waste any time in heading to his sister's room. He stood outside and knocked lightly on the door.

 

Shuri bit her lip and glanced toward her open window, but then decided sneaking out would only delay the inevitable and probably make it worse. "Come in..." she called out, in a resigned tone.

 

Opening the door, T'Challa stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, looking seriously at his sister. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" he asked.

 

"No, brother... but I still don't see why I am in trouble for backing Erik up!" she said plaintively, looking for some way to convince T'Challa she should not be in trouble.

 

"You are not in trouble for backing Erik up," T'Challa explained patiently. "You are in trouble for hiding it from me. For leaving without any way for me to contact you. For placing yourself in a dangerous situation you didn't have all the information about."

 

Shuri bit her lip as she thought on his words. "So, if we had told you what we were doing, or taken phones that couldn't identify us, we wouldn't be in trouble?" she asked uncertainly.

 

T'Challa nodded. "Erik got hurt, but it could have been a lot worse," he said softly. "I didn't want to risk losing either of you."

 

Shuri frowned, looking down and swallowing before sighing and saying, in a soft, tiny voice, "I don't want a spanking...."

 

"I know. But you also know what I expect of you." Gentling his tone, T'Challa added, "I don't want to risk losing my sister."

 

Shuri slumped at those words, all argument gone. "I'm sorry, brother. I don't want to lose you either...." Swiping sudden tears from her eyes, she forced herself to look up into his eyes. "I think the sooner it's done, the easier it will be not to fight...." she admitted.

 

T'Challa nodded and reached out to grasp his sister's hand. He guided her over to the bed and sat down, gently drawing her across his lap and securing her in place before he bared her.

 

Shuri squirmed slightly as she was bared but didn't fight. "I'm sorry I worried you, brother..." she whispered. Her tone was genuinely contrite.

 

"I love you, sister. I cannot lose you." T'Challa's own voice was quiet as he lifted his hand and brought it down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

 

Shuri's quick intake of breath and whimpered, "Ow," made it clear she wasn't going to try and hide her reactions.

 

T'Challa swatted down to her thighs and then started over from the top. Partway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "Losing you is not an option, sister. I would have understood had you or Erik come to me first."

 

"You are right, brother. We... we should have told you and not hidden our plans. I will never do that again, I promise!" Shuri was squirming uncontrollably by this point and tears fell down her face.

 

"Good. Because if it happens again, you _will_ be in this exact same position." T'Challa began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster.

 

"I understand... please, brother, I am sorry!" Shuri wasn't sobbing or even crying loudly, though it was obvious she was crying. She gave up all attempts to squirm away from the painful swats and went limp, accepting them.

 

Bringing the spanking to a stop, T'Challa wasted no time in gathering his sister into his arms, hugging her tightly on his lap. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her head. "So much. I do not want to lose you."

 

"I don’t want to lose you either." Shuri snuggled close. "I will do better so you won't have to worry about it."

 

"Thank you." T'Challa hugged her a bit tighter.

 

Shuri held tightly for a moment longer, then grinned up at her brother. "Do you think our evidence is enough to clear Erik?" She looked hopeful.

 

T'Challa nodded. "I'm sure it is enough. And we'll deal with the true culprit... _together_."

 

"Together." Shuri nodded. "As it should always be." She paused. "Should I go let mother know we will be ready for dinner in half an hour or so?"

 

"That would be a good idea," T'Challa said. "In the meantime, I will go and check on our brother."

 

"Very well... don't be too hard on him..." she teased. "I will go talk to mother now... " She carefully fixed her clothing, then moved to go to her mother's quarters.

 

T'Challa headed back to his own room, knocking lightly to announce his presence and then opening the door.

 

Erik was sitting on T'Challa's bed. When he heard the knock, he looked up, but didn't move. "Brother..." He swallowed.

 

T'Challa walked over and sat down next to his brother, wrapping his arm around Erik's shoulders. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

 

"Much better, thank you..." Erik's voice was soft and conciliatory. He glanced up at his brother almost nervously.

 

T'Challa nodded. "Are you ready to deal with your actions now?" he asked gently.

 

"Yessir. I don't want to put it off any longer..." Erik admitted.

 

Hugging his brother close and tight for a moment or two, T'Challa then carefully moved Erik across his lap, securing him in place with an arm wrapped around his waist.

 

"I'm sorry. I thought it was best to not involve you. I left the phones because I thought it was safer. I was wrong about all of it..." Erik's voice shook slightly.

 

"I cannot lose you. I cannot lose my brother." Lifting his hand, T'Challa brought it down in the first firm smack that he then repeated, before pausing to rub low down on Erik's back.

 

Erik shivered. "I know. I cannot lose you. Or Shuri, or Everett. I know and I didn't mean to put you through that." Erik's breath caught in his throat. He tensed up for a moment, but his brother rubbing his back calmed him again almost immediately and he found himself going limp in acceptance. Tears pooled in his eyes and while they didn't fall down his face, they were clear in his voice.

 

T'Challa settled into a pattern of swatting and then rubbing his brother's lower back and over his backside. "You are far too important to take chances with. I cannot lose you."

 

"It was wrong to take chances like I did... I should not have snuck. I should have been honest with my intentions." Erik's voice caught and a tiny, guilty sob escaped.

 

"You should have. I would have helped you, brother. I would _always_ help you. No matter what." Guessing his brother wasn't used to affection, T'Challa continued to give it along with the swats; wanting Erik to know he was loved even while being punished.

 

Erik had been expecting the pain. He was being punished, after all. That was meant to hurt. The comfort and affection during the punishment was another matter entirely. It weakened his resolve to take his punishment 'bravely' and quietly. One tiny choked sob became two, then three. Soon, he was lying limp and audibly crying. Accepting his brother’s correction. "I'm sorry, T..." he managed to get out in a tear fogged voice, his words devolving into a childish whimper.

 

"I know, brother." T'Challa's voice was gentle. He began swatting a fraction harder and faster, keeping up with the affection; touching and stroking.

 

Erik didn't feel the need to say anything more. Instead, he just lay still over his brother's lap, accepting both the correction and affection, hiding nothing of what he was feeling. Even once the sting began to burn, he did little more than twitch in response to the pain. He'd been exposed to so much worse in his life that T'Challa would need to be a lot harsher to get a more frantic response. Especially now that he knew and trusted his brother would not harm him.

 

T'Challa finished the spanking and wasted no time in gathering his brother into his arms, hugging Erik close and tight to himself. "I love you," he whispered.

 

"I know... " Erik whispered, before snuggling into his brother. "I love you too...."

 

T'Challa tightened his arms around his brother, stroking down his back. "I'm so relieved I have you back safely."

 

"I didn't mean to worry you..." Erik nuzzled into his brother. "Can't help thinking I got off easy..." He shifted. Even though his backside still stung slightly, it didn't hurt.

 

"It's not about hurting you, brother." As he had while on the plane, T'Challa gently rubbed his hand down Erik's thigh.

 

"It's about teaching me... reminding me... to rely on you, my brother...." Erik's voice was certain. "Is... is that why it feels less like punishment and more like... like..." Erik's certainty faltered at this point, because he wasn't certain how to say what he felt. That it felt like he was being drawn closer to his brother. Further under T'Challa's influence and control, but not in a bad way.

 

"More like what?" T'Challa encouraged gently, lightly squeezing Erik's thigh.

 

"Like..." Erik paused, then said, almost sheepishly, "...Like you're pulling me closer, forming up your control, getting more influence over me."

 

T'Challa nodded. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked outright, continuing the possessive affection.

 

Erik swallowed. "No. I don't think so..." he finally answered. "I think it's good...."

 

"Good." T'Challa tightened his embrace. "You are mine, brother. And I am pulling you closer to me."

 

Erik nodded, allowing himself to slump and put his head on T'Challa's shoulder. "I'm not used to following. But I guess that isn't a bad thing either. After where I've led myself in the past, it's probably a good thing." He gave T'Challa a slight grin.

 

T'Challa kissed his head. "I know it's a struggle with the people here right now, but you're still loved and wanted. By more than just me," he said softly.

 

"I know..." Erik sighed softly. "I hadn't expected Shuri to insist on coming with me. I know you weren't happy about us not telling you and I know now it was wrong. But... having her there saved my life, I think. And... and I actually feel like we are connected now... by more than just our relationship to you...."

 

"You're her brother too," T'Challa said gently, stroking his hands over Erik's hair and down his back. "She even asked me not to be too hard on you," he added, with a trace of amusement.

 

Erik chuckled. "Yeah, well... she was really worried about the knife wound. And given how stubborn I was with her about it, she was probably afraid I'd argue with you and prolong the punishment..." He looked up sheepishly. "I couldn't argue, though. I know I was wrong and... arguing didn't feel right." He shrugged slightly.

 

T'Challa nodded in understanding. "You've allowed me to take on the responsibility for you, brother."

 

"It's partly that..." Erik agreed. "The rest is... well... you're my family. My only family... and I... I don't want to lose that. Don't want to make you regret me. Don't want to cause unnecessary difficulty, especially when I know I screwed up...." Erik swallowed hard. "And I _have_ given myself over to you, so...."

 

"I couldn't _ever_ regret you," T'Challa promised. "You're _mine_. Letting you go isn't an option." He let his hand return to Erik's thigh, rubbing and squeezing down it as he had on the plane.

 

"Thank you, brother..." Erik leaned against T'Challa, accepting the affection and relaxing. He knew eventually, they would need to meet the others for the evening meal, but until T'Challa said it was time to go, he was content to stay where he was.

 

***

 

After the evening meal, the family retired to one of their rooms, so they could spend some time together; mostly talking but playing some games and deciding how they were going to continue introducing Wakanda to the rest of the world. Looking around at his mother and siblings, T'Challa was sure they wouldn't run into anymore problems through the rest of their vacation and that they could spend the time together as a family.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
